


The One Where Chandler Comes Out

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Ten years after he admitted to himself he was gay, Chandler decides to come out to his best friend and roommate, Joey Tribbiani.





	The One Where Chandler Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chanoey fic, I hope you like it ! Don't hesitate to let me know what you think of it or if there's anything I should change or even if I made some mistakes ;)

Chandler Bing didn't know he was gay until he was 19. He didn't know until he touched that girl's breast in College and didn't feel anything. At all. Well, actually, scratch that. Chandler Bing didn't know he was gay until he was 14, when he first had a crush on a guy at school, _but_ he didn't admit it to himself until he was 19. He shoved down the feelings, not wanting to be like his dad.

And then, a few years later, he made the mistake of getting a really cute roomie he couldn't even make out with, and, on top of that, he had to hear the guy almost every night with his date. The mornings after those nights were worse, though. Having to make small talks with your crush's date. Eh, _awkward_.

So yeah, anyway. He didn't want to tell the others, especially not Joey. Joey had been his roommate and best friend for the last eight years. Chandler couldn't come out and throw all that away, so in the closet he stayed. It just sucked that he had to lie about his dates every time people asked him. Or to have to laugh it off whenever someone commented on his “ gay quality ”.

But now, at 29, he finally got the courage to do it. He _had_ _to_ do it. The weight of this secret got heavier and heavier each day. It choked him at night, waking him up in the middle of the night, sweating heavily. It always took him time to fall back asleep after this. His breathing was shaky and his heart was beating like he had just run a marathon.

He knew he shouldn't be so scared. Whenever one of his friends brought up the possibility of him being gay, they all seemed pretty okay with it, but maybe it was just a façade. Something to feel better about themselves, because hell! they were in the nineties, people were more open-minded than they were thirty years ago. He should be glad.

“ Joe, I need to talk to you. ” His voice trembled as he told his roommate. 

His mind started racing like crazy. What would he do if Joey hated him ? Where would he go ? There was no place for him at Monica's, nor at Phoebe's. And Ross ? Well, he wasn't that close with Ross, even though the latter always claimed to be his best friend.

“ Yeah, sure, what is it ? ” Joey said casually. He was sitting in his barcalounger, looking at his friend with that innocent-puppy look he always had.

Chandler's breath caught in his throat. _Fuck_ , there was no way he was doing this now. Not with Joey looking so darn cute.

“ Chandler, you're okay, man ? You don't look so good there, ” the youngest frowned. 

“ Look, you... You gotta promise me something, Joe. ”

“ Anything you want. ”

“ Just... Don't freak out, okay ? I need you to stay calm otherwise I won't be able to say... To say what I'm about to say. ”

“ You're starting to scare me, Chandler. You sure you're okay ? ”

“ I'm gay, Joe and I love you, ” he blurted out.

He didn't miss the confused expression on Joey's face and he took it as a hint to retreat to his bedroom. He was right after all, he had just lost his best friend.

Once in his room, he tried slowing down his breathing or else he'd start hyperventilating. He was rather surprised when he felt two strong arms around him.

“ Hey, how you doin' ? ” he heard Joey's famous pickup line and Chandler didn't exactly know what that meant for them. Was this some kind of joke to embarrass him further or were Chandler's feelings for Joey requited ?

He turned around to face the other man, only to see Joey smiling at him so lovingly this could only mean one thing.


End file.
